Halloween Fun!
by chack4ever
Summary: Just...a fun little thing I wrote. All about Jack and Chase celebrating Halloween. : D it...gets a bit graphic in terms of yaoi at the end though so...yeahh...


Dear readers : D

First off, I don't own this show, blah blah blah, fun stuff like that

Second, I wrote this, because it's near Halloween, and I just wanted to have some fun. I wrote a bunch of dark, angst stories, and it was kind of bummin me out, so I just wanted to write something silly and fun. Not intended to be serious at all, just...fun. : D So read if you wish. Its yaoi btw. Cause I lack the ability to write anything else besides M rated yaoi XD. It turned out being longer than I expected it to...

Chase Young sat back in his bed, cleaning his fingernails. Everything had been so relaxed lately. For the first time in quite a long time, the dark lord had just been content. And that was because of his new love, Jack Spicer. It surprised Chase how much he was in love with the small boy. His playful nature, his dependence on the man, and his cute boyish look. He was everything that Chase wasn't, and that is what the prince of darkness loved about him. Of course, no one knew about them. He made sure of that. He still had an evil reputation to keep up. Even though Jack had a hard time keeping a secret, Chase always made sure to cover it up. The door to the bedroom burst opened, and Jack ran inside, jumping on top of his love.

"CHASE!"

The man smiled and embraced the boy on top of him.

"Hello, Jack."

The red head kissed the man on the lips. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Chase thought hard. "It's...October 29th...why?"

"That's right! Three more days until Halloween!"

"...Excuse me?"

"You know...Halloween! Where everyone dresses up in costumes and go trick or treating, and carve pumpkins!"

Chase's face was blank.

"You mean to tell me you have NEVER celebrated Halloween?"

"Well...it sounds pretty pointless..."

"Pointless? It is only the best day of the year! Come on! We'll celebrate it together!" Jack got up and tugged at the man's arm. Chase remained lying down in his bed.

"You go on ahead and have fun...I don't think I want to waste my time with something so meaningless..."

Jack looked at the dark lord with the biggest, saddest, puppy dog look he could pull off.

"PUH-LEEEAAAZZZEEE Chaseyyyy?"

Chase knew by now to avoid Jack's cute look. He closed his eyes and turned away.

"Don't you dare try and use that look on me, Spicer!"

The boy climbed back on the bed. He still kept his cute look on, and snuggled up onto Chase's chest.

"Alright I'll make you a deal. If by midnight on October 31st, I haven't changed your mind about how fun and not pointless Halloween is, then I'll admit defeat and be your total obedient slave for a month. And you can make me do _anything..."_

This interested the dragon lord a lot. The way Jack had said _anything..._ Chase knew exactly what he meant. The two males hadn't had sex yet. Even though Chase had tried almost everything to make the young boy give up his virginity. Jack still remained pure, and held out on Chase as much as he could. It infuriated the man, but he respected Jack's choice. But an opportunity to make the boy his slave...his sex slave...was one he couldn't pass up.

"Fine. I'll go along with your deal. What happens if you win?"

"Then you will be MY slave for a month."

It was risky. Chase knew this. But he didn't live for over 1500 years just to not take risks.

"Alright, Jack. You have a deal. I'll entertain your little Halloween celebration."

The red head jumped out of the bed and clapped his hands together. "Oh Chase, THANK YOU! You aren't going to be disappointed, I promise!"

"Yeah...we'll see about that."

"Come on, we have lots to do!" The young boy pulled on Chase's hand. The man sighed and reluctantly got out of his bed. The albino youth ran to the man's closet and began throwing clothes on the ground.

"Jack, what the hell?"

"Well, we need to go to the store and get supplies! Don't you have anything that makes you look...normal?"

"Jack I'm not going out to the store! I...I can't!"

The boy threw a black pair of pants and a dark blue T-shirt at Chase.

"And why can't you?"

The man took off his shirt and threw the dark blue one on.

"Because I...I've never been to a store before."

"Never been to a store? H..How?"

"I just...always got servants to do it for me. And most of my supplies I just steal from others. I am evil, after all."

The man removed his pants and replaced them with the dark ones Jack had handed them. He almost forgot he had these clothes, and couldn't remember why he had them...

"Well, you are going to the store with me, Chasey whether you like it or not!"

They argued for a bit, but the boy eventually won. The dark lord brushed his hair, and was off to the store with his boyfriend. Jack was shocked at how normal the man actually looked, aside from his dragon-like eyes. They stepped into the store and Chase swallowed hard. There were people everywhere. Talking, grabbing things off shelves like animals. All of a sudden the dark lord got very nervous. Jack noticed this.

"You alright, Chase?"

The man's face had turned very pale. He just nodded, still standing in the entrance. Jack slipped his hand into Chase's.

"It's alright. Come on. I'll show you what we need."

The pale youth grabbed a shopping cart, still holding Chase's hand, and began walking down isle after isle. Chase was completely silent, which made Jack uncomfortable.

"So...it isn't that bad...is it?"

The dark lord breathed. "Let's just grab our stuff and get the hell out of here, Spicer."

"What has you so nervous, Chase?"

"It's just...a lot of people. I feel a bit nervous. Any one of these people could be armed and ready to attack..."

"Stop being so paranoid. These people are just here to shop, just like me and you."

Chase wasn't convinced. He glared at most people who passed him, and his head turned at every small noise. Jack was very upset by how stressed Chase was. Finally they reached an isle filled with decorations.

"Here we are! Halloween decorations!"

The evil overlord was incredibly confused. "What the hell is all this?"

"They are decorations. You put them up around your house to be festive and celebrate!"

The young boy quickly started grabbing stuff off the shelves and tossing it into the cart. A big smile grew on his face with each item placed in the cart. Chase watched as the Jack showed him everything. He was incredibly amused at the boy's enthusiasm.

"And these are spider webs. Look, they even have little plastic spiders in them! We can put them along the stairs! And ooohh look at the skeleton Chase! We can hang it by the door...OH WHATS THAT?"

The dragon lord leaned his arms on the bar of the cart. "I still don't understand the point of all this stuff, Jack."

"It's to decorate our house! You know...make it look scary!"

Chase scoffed. "You don't think a palace in the shape of a giant monster's mouth on top of a cliff surrounded by fog and spikes is scary?"

Jack stopped for a minute. Chase's palace was pretty scary. Hell, Chase himself was pretty scary.

"But...look at all the cool decorations! Like a scary skeleton!"

"Skeletons aren't scary...every human has one..."

"Yeah but you don't _see_ people's skeletons..."

"You do when you rip all their skin and muscles off..." Chase murmured to himself.

The shopping cart was almost overflowing with decorations. Jack pushed it over to the next isle. It was lined with costumes.

"Costumes!" The boy squealed and started fingering through the packages of material. Chase picked up a vampire costume, and looked at it with a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell..."

"They're costumes!" Jack grabbed one and held it up to his body. "On Halloween, people dress up as things that they aren't!"

"Why?"

"I..I don't know...they just do. Does everything have to have a purpose?"

"Yes..."

Jack sighed. The man was no fun at all. Jack eventually found a devils costume he liked after almost a half hour of searching.

"What costume are _you_ getting, Chase?"

The man laughed. "No way. There is absolutely no way you are getting me to look that ridiculous."

"Awe...Chase...Come on. Pleeassseee?"

"Absolutely not!"

Jack knew that tone. That tone meant to drop the subject immediately, or very bad things were going to happen to him, and everyone else within a 10 mile radius. Instead, the youth just stuck out his tongue.

"Fine...Spoil sport."

Chase felt relieved when they got up to the cashier. He couldn't wait to leave the place. He had a headache from all the noise and commotion. When they got up, Jack started unloading all the items onto the counter. The lady working there smiled at the two.

"Good afternoon, sir." She said smiling at Chase. The man didn't return the smile. He let Jack finish unloading the cart. The lady finished swiping the items.

"Do you have a super-savers value card to earn super points?"

Chase looked over to Jack.

"What?"

"Oh Oh! I have one!" The boy dug through his cloak's pockets until he finally pulled out a black wallet. He fingered through each card and then pulled out the right one.

"Here!"

The girl swiped it, and gave it back to the boy.

"Alright, your total comes to... $384.74"

"What?" Chase may have never been to a store before, but he still had a very good concept of money. Jack's face went red and he lowered it a bit.

"I'm sorry, Chase...I just...really wanted a lot of decorations and..." The boy sniffed. The dark lord felt his eye twitch as he pulled out some money from his pocket.

"I can't believe how easily I give in..."

Jack smiled as the two walked out of the store. He was very happy with all of the purchases. Chase wasn't so happy.

"You know, you're losing this bet fast, Spicer."

"I still have a long time to convince you!"

When they returned home, the two began decorating. Chase was up and down, hanging things from places, and placing different decorations all around his palace. Jack told him where he wanted everything. The overlord hated it so much. All the decorations looked stupid in his opinion, and had cost him much more than he would have liked to spend. The only thing that made him continue was the thought of Jack being his little slave for the next month.

"No...a little more to the left...there! Perfect!"

Chase sighed and jumped back down beside Jack, who handed him the next decoration. The boy had a smile across his face that made Chase smile.

"See? Isn't this fun, Chasey?" The prince of darkness wasn't too fond of Jack's new nickname for him.

"Yeah...tons of fun." He replied sarcastically. As Chase jumped up to hang the next decoration, he heard a scream from the young boy below. He looked and saw Hannibal Bean on top of him. The man jumped down.

"Get off of him, Hannibal!"

"Chase Young..." He started, "I don't think I much care for your new...decorating scheme.." the bean snickered.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was just in the neighbourhood when I decided to pay my favourite nemesis a visit."

Chase knew that was a lie. He was up to something. Either that, or he just spotted the fake cobwebs outside and was curious...

Jack stood up and brushed himself off. "For your information, Hannibal, it's Halloween. A time of year where people dress up and..."

"I know what Halloween is, you twit."

Hannibal raised one tentacle up to smack the boy. Chase Young grabbed it before he did.

"If you have no real purpose here, then leave."

Hannibal was shocked at seeing the man defend the little red head. There was something going on. Something that the bean could potentially use to his advantage. And he would find it out, if it was the last thing he did.

"Then I guess I'll leave the two of you to your...decorations..." He laughed as he walked out the door. Chase sighed and hung his head low. Jack felt bad for causing the man so much embarrassment.

"Chase...its ok. I mean, who cares what Hannibal thinks? He already thinks that you have girly hair, and you don't let _that_ bother you..."

"That is because my hair is my choice, and I think it looks incredible. The decorations are not my choice. And they look..."

Jack began to widen his eyes, filling them with tears. His bottom lip stuck out slightly. Chase tried to avoid it, but he didn't close his eyes in time. The man sighed.

"...they look just fine, Jack."

The boy smiled and hugged his evil partner. "I knew you would like them, Chasey! Now, I think you can hang that one over there..."

When the decorating was done, Jack left the man to do a few things of his own. Chase relaxed in his bed again. Except "relax" wasn't a very good word for it. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing all of this. Thankfully his bedroom went untouched from all the hideous decorations. And the visit from Hannibal made the dragon lord feel even more unsettled. He knew the bean had suspected something the minute Chase defended his boyfriend. And Hannibal was smart. He would find a way to figure out what's going on.

"I'll have to be extra cautious with Jack from now on..."

The dark lord ended up falling asleep. But it wasn't long before Jack Spicer came bursting through the door again.

"Chase!"

The man sat up, his hair a mess. It had been a very restless nap for him.

"What now Spicer?"

The boy held up a small stack of movies. "Come on! We are going to watch horror movies!"

He handed the prince of darkness the first movie.

"It is suppose to be the scariest movie of the year!"

"It doesn't look very scary..."

"Well, come on! I waited until it was dark so it would be _really really_ scary."

Chase sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and got up. The boy threw him a pair of pj pants to watch the movie in. Jack was already dressed in his pjs. A red shirt with Frankenstein on it, and long black pants. The dark lord threw the pants on and began walking out of the room.

"Wait...don't you need a television to watch movies?" Chase didn't have a television.

"Yeah, so I had my Jack-bots bring one over!"

It wasn't just a TV. Jack had turned the man's training room into a theatre. Surround sound speakers, an 80 inch screen, and a popcorn machine.

"Jack what the hell!"

"I know! Isn't it awesome!"

That wasn't really the word Chase was going to use to describe it.

"Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Well, the TV was already in my house, so I just borrowed it, the speakers are my own design, I built them one day while making more Jack bots, and the popcorn machine I've always had!"

Chase still couldn't believe that the boy had turned his training room into a home entertainment room. All just to watch a few movies.

"This better be worth it, Spicer."

Jack popped in the first movie, turned off the lights, and sat down next to Chase on the couch, throwing a blanket over them. He had a bag of popcorn in his hand. Chase didn't really feel like eating.

Three minutes into the movie, and Jack was already shaking, clinging onto Chase's arm. He had dropped his popcorn, and Chase's jungle cats were more than happy to clean it up.

"Spicer...nothing scary has even happened yet."

The boy just dug his head deeper into the man. Chase smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy.

About 10 more minutes into the movie...

"These people are morons..."

"Chase, shhh."

Halfway through the movie, Chase was silent, but his heart was beating loudly. He was actually scared. When the monster popped out of nowhere, the two males both screamed and jumped. Chase's fists were clenched and his breathing was fast. Jack was almost crying when he looked up and saw Chase's wide eyes.

"You...you're scared!"

"No I'm not!" The dark lord tried his hardest to hide the shaking in his voice. He didn't hide it well.

"Yes you are! You jumped and screamed!"

"I was just startled. There is a difference."

Jack giggled. "Ok Chase. Whatever you say..."

But for the rest of the movie, Jack noticed that the man was holding him just a bit tighter and closer. The two of them watched movies until 3 a.m. The young boy yawned as the last movie ended.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

Chase didn't respond. He was too busy looking around the room, making sure there was nothing hiding.

"Come on Chase, you aren't really scared, are you?"

He coughed and stood up. "Of course I'm not scared. They were just movies. Pathetic ones, at that. There was nothing scary about them..."

Jack turned on the lights and took the last movie out of the movie player.

"Good, then you won't have any problems going to sleep tonight." He smiled and walked out of the room. Chase walked back to his bedroom, paranoid at every little noise he heard.

"_It's just a movie..."_he kept telling himself. _"Just a movie...wasn't even that scary..."_

He didn't sleep that night...

Jack slept in the next day. It was already afternoon by the time he woke up. Chase was already up, looking very tired and miserable.

"Wow Chase, you're awake?"

The man wasn't going to tell Jack that he was up all night. The whole "Halloween" thing was torment enough. He didn't need to be teased by the pathetic red head as well.

"Yes, Spicer. I wake up at the same time, no matter how late I stay up." That was a lie.

"Well, I am going to go get ready! We have things to do today!"

As soon as the red head left, Chase hit his head very hard against the wall.

"When will this end..." He said to himself.

They weren't going to any stores or anything that day, so Chase was able to wear his usual outfit, with his full armour. It made him feel much better. Jack wore his classic black cloak. The boy took Chase to a farm, where they paid the man to get any pumpkin they wanted. The farmer looked funny at Chase, and the dark lord was about to threaten him when Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Be nice, Chase."

"He looked at me..."

"That's because you look strange. Now come! We have to pick out a pumpkin!"

Chase walked beside the boy, holding his hand and silently fuming. "...look strange...he's the one that looks strange...at least my outfit would protect me from an attack..."

"Chase, stop mumbling!"

The pumpkin patch was huge, and still had a surprising amount of pumpkins in it. The youth smiled as he ran down row after row, looking at each pumpkin, tipping it up, lifting it, and tapping on it. Some of the pumpkins were too heavy for his tiny arms, so Chase helped.

"Why the hell are we getting a pumpkin?"

"Because, it's a Halloween tradition! You get a pumpkin, and then carve it to make a..." The boy stopped in mid sentence and began to giggle. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"to carve a what?"

Another giggle.

"Just tell me!"

"A JACK-o-lantern!"

The boy broke out laughing. He loved that it was called a Jack-o-lantern. He felt like it was named after him. Chase sighed and rubbed two fingers along the bridge of his nose. When the boy calmed down, the two of them continued their hunt. Eventually, Jack found the perfect pumpkin.

"Yes! This one is perfect!" He was very happy.

"Great. Now we can go home." Chase said, looking down at his very dirty shoes. The two of them went home, and Chase began heading for the shower.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm filthy from that damn pumpkin patch. I am going to clean off."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...this next part is also really messy!"

"What...next part?"

"Where we turn the pumpkin into a Jack-o-lantern!"

Jack smiled as he grabbed a bunch of newspapers, a few tools from his room, and set everything up on the table.

"Alright, now let's start carving!"

"Decorations?" Wuya asked. She was at Hannibal's who had invited her over.

"For Halloween. He has all these decorations hung everywhere, and that sorry excuse for a human, Jack Spicer, was telling him where to put it all."

"That doesn't sound like Chase at all..."

"Well, it's true. If you don't believe me, why don't you go have a look for yourself."

The evil witch was very curious. She couldn't imagine Chase's house being decorated by Jack Spicer for Halloween. So she left and headed for the dragon lord's palace.

"This is absolutely disgusting!" Chase said, pulling out more of the pumpkins insides. Jack smiled as he sorted out the seeds.

"But it is so much fun! And besides, we can cook these and eat them!" He said, holding up one of the oval shaped seeds. Chase gave him a strange look.

"YOU can go ahead and eat them..."

Jack giggled and grabbed a handful of the pumpkins insides, and threw it at Chase. The man was horrified when it hit his shirt.

"Jack you miserable worm! What the hell was that for?"

The boy was laughing hard. "You are so stuck up Chase! You need to learn to loosen up!"

The dark prince thought to himself. Maybe he was being too stuck up. The whole time Jack had just been trying to have fun, and show Chase how to have some fun, and the man had just been upset the entire time. So the first thing he did was remove his shirt. The boy just stared. Then he grabbed a fistful of the orange insides of the pumpkin and threw them at Jack. The force made the boy fall over in his chair. Chase smiled as Jack reached a hand up on the table, laughing. He removed his cloak and shirt and they began a fight with the orange insides. They laughed and giggled and had an amazing time. Chase was good at dodging, but let Jack hit him a few times. Once, Jack threw a huge handful of the mess and tossed it at Chase's head. The overlord dropped to the ground to avoid it. It continued until it hit Wuya, who was standing in the doorway.

"What...the...HELL IS THIS?"

Both males stopped their laughing and turned around. The old witch stood there, pumpkin insides stuck on her face. She wiped them off with her hand and growled. Jack burst out laughing again. Chase's face went extremely red.

"How the hell do people just walk in here?" he said to himself.

"What are you two idiots doing!" She shrieked. Chase was very embarrassed. The room was a mess, and he was having a pumpkin fight, shirtless, with Jack Spicer.

"Wuya...what do you want?"

She took a couple steps into the room. "Hannibal was telling me about your lovely decorating scheme. I thought I would come see it for myself..."

"I had a feeling that Hannibal Bean had something to do with you coming here."

"Well, it looks like the two of you are...having fun..." She said, still wiping her face. Jack could see how upset Chase was, and knew he had to do something.

"It was my idea! I was just carving a pumpkin, but I was really struggling, so...so Chase helped me so it would get done faster..."

Wuya didn't believe it, but she had no other ideas about what was going on. It went very silent. It was awkward for everyone in the room. Eventually Wuya was the first to break.

"Well...I guess I will leave you two...to finish...whatever the hell you were doing."

When Wuya left, Chase sighed and sat back down, placing his head on the table. The red headed boy slowly walked over to him and sat down beside him, placing his hand on the man's back.

"Chase...I'm sorry." Tears began to build up in the boy's eyes. He felt extremely bad for putting his love through all of this, just for his own amusement. The tears began to drip down his cheeks. Chase lifted his head up and noticed this. He sighed again and hugged the boy tightly.

"Jack...don't feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong."

The boy wasn't consoled.

"Come on. Let's finish carving the pumpkin." He said with a smile. Seeing the man smile made Jack feel much better. He sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"Alright... I guess we can do that..."

For the entire time, Chase tried very hard to make Jack happy. He held back the pain of his reputation being ripped up and thrown in the dirt. And even though Chase seemed happy, Jack could still easily tell that his love was in pain. That night, Chase was hoping he would just get time to himself. But that wasn't going to happen. The albino youth burst into Chase's room again. The dragon lord sighed and put his head back on his pillow.

"Jack..."

"Come on Chase! You'll like this part! I promise!"

"Haven't I been humiliated enough?"

Jack smiled. "No..."

Chase felt himself smile slightly. His own reputation's self destruction was actually starting to become an amusing thought to him. He got up and the two were out the door. It was pitch black, and Jack was carrying a fairly big bag. Chase felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He couldn't believe he still felt scared from those stupid movies he watched. He made sure to walk very close to his boyfriend.

"Jack...didn't you bring...some sort of light?" He heard a twig snap and jumped.

"Of course not! You have to do this in the complete darkness. Why? Are you..._afraid?"_

Chase cleared his throat. "Of course not...I was just...thinking about you...aren't you afraid of the dark?"

"Of course I am.." the boy whispered. "But I feel safe with you..."

In the darkness, a blush ran across the dark lord's face. Eventually the two ended up at the Xiaolin Temple.

"Jack, what are we doing here?" Chase whispered.

"Ssshhh." Jack said. He opened the bag and pulled out two cartons of eggs.

"Jack what the..."

"SSHH!"

Chase just watched as the boy grabbed one carton, and started to get a bit closer to the temple. Then he grabbed one egg and threw it as hard as he could. It landed on one of the walls and broke open, spilling its contents over the surface.

"What in the hell are you doing, Spicer?"

The boy snickered as the grabbed more eggs and began pelting the temple with them.

"Come on Chase! It's fun! What is Halloween without a little mischief?"

"What are we accomplishing with this?"

"Think about it! In the morning they'll come out and see the huge mess, and will have to clean it all up!" Jack held a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Chase still had no idea what the boy was finding so funny.

"Just try it! It's actually really fun!"

So the dragon lord picked up an egg, looked at it, then threw it. He had to admit, it was sort of fun. He couldn't quite figure out why though...

"Hey...Chase...I bet you couldn't hit that vase over there!"

The man smiled, picked up an egg, and masterfully threw it. It hit the vase right in the center. Jack was impressed.

"Wow..."

"Now you try, Spicer."

Jack saw Chase do it, and the man made it look easy. So he picked up an egg, stretched his arm back as far as it would go, then threw it. The egg landed very left of the vase, and didn't go far enough.

"Damn it!"

"Here..." Chase walked over to the small boy and put his hands on Jack's arms.

"Try throwing like this..."

He parted the youth's legs with his, and moved his arms up closer to his chest. He very much enjoyed the sensation of touching the small boy, and started to feel urges to touch him more. Especially when parting his legs...

"_No..."_ he thought to himself. _"Have patience until tomorrow. Then he will be your slave..."_

This time when Jack threw the egg, it hit the top rim of the vase.

"Yes!" He shouted, then quickly covered his mouth. The two stood there silently in the dark, listening.

"Hey...what was that noise?" They could hear voices from inside the temple. The two quickly got up and ran, giggling.

"Ha! The monks will never know what hit 'em!" Jack laughed. Chase smiled. It was immature, and still didn't make much sense to him...but he was enjoying it. Not enough to lose the bet though. He was most definitely going to win that...

That night Chase didn't sleep again. He was starting to become very tired. He was very excited for when this 'Halloween' event would end. He loved Spicer very much. The boy meant so much to him. But what Jack found fun, and what Chase found fun, were two very opposite things. But the man had will power and determination. He would win the bet. And after he won...

The next morning Jack slept in again. When he got up, Chase was training. He stood in the doorway and watched his idol for a few minutes until he was noticed.

"Oh. Good morning, Jack."

A smile grew across the red heads face. "Good morning, Chasey!" The man shuddered.

"What do you have planned for today?"

"Oh, not much. I just came by to tell you that you have the whole day to yourself!"

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Really? You only have about 12 hours left, and you aren't going to make any attempt at winning this bet?"

Jack smiled. "We'll the final part of Halloween is tonight around supper time. But until then, there isn't really much to do..."

Chase felt a bit more relaxed. He had been dreading the Halloween activities. But knowing he still had some time for himself made him feel better. He decided to meditate. At least that would restore some of his energy from his sleepless nights. But as the evening started to come around, the dragon lord's meditation was disturbed by Jack.

"Ok Chasey! It's time to go!"

He opened one eye from his meditation and saw the boy dressed up in a completely red devils costume. It matched well with his red hair. It looked cute on him.

"You are actually...going out dressed like that?"

"Of course I am! Everyone dresses up on Halloween!"

When they got out onto the streets, Chase saw that Jack wasn't lying. There were children running up and down driveways, with bags in their hands, dressed up in ridiculous costumes.

"What...are they all doing?"

"It's called trick-or-treating! You knock on peoples doors, and they give you free candy!"

Chase never really had a sweet tooth. He didn't mind the occasional treat, like a cupcake, but that was usually the extent of it. Jack ran up to the first house. Chase just stood by the sidewalk and watched as the boy knocked on the door, smiled, said "trick-or-treat!" and got a handful of candy. When he ran back, he opened his bag and showed the man everything he got. Chase was mildly entertained by Spicer's joy. But he was also very tired, and being outside surrounded by loud children in silly costumes did nothing to help his mood.

"_Just a few more hours..."_

Chase still didn't trick-or-treat. He stood and watched as Jack ran up, received candy, and reported back to his love to tell him all about it. Chase just smiled.

``Come on, Chase! You have to try and have a little fun!``

But the man was still pretty stressed from all the screaming little children. And if that all wasn`t enough, he heard voices that he did not want to hear...

"Chase Young!"

He turned around quickly to see the four Xiaolin Dragons standing there, holding candy bags with their dragon, Dojo. Dojo was dressed as a dog. Raimundo was dressed as a zombie, Kimiko was a witch, Clay was Frankenstein, and Omi was a cute little bunny rabbit.

"Where's _your _ costume, Chase?"

He glared at them. "I don't need a costume. I'm scary enough."

The monks weren't going to disagree with that.

"So then why are you..."

"CHASE! LOOK! This house gave out full chocolate bars!" Jack ran up to the man, and then saw the Xiaolin monks. Chase held his breath, hoping that Jack wouldn't say or do anything that would make the situation worse.

"Jack Spicer..."

"What do you Xiaolin losers want?"

"We are not here to fight evil. We are just simply tricking or treating!"

"Uh...it's called trick-or-treating Omi." Raimundo corrected. Jack noticed that the monks had a lot more candy than he did.

"Hey...how did you guys get so much candy?"

"We are much swifter and in better shape than you, Jack, so we can go to many houses faster than you."

Jack stuck out his tongue. "Fine. I'll show you! Jack-bots, ATTACK!"

And if from out of nowhere, the robots came flying at the monks. They dropped their bags of candy and began to fight off the robots. Jack took the opportunity to quickly grab the bags. When the monks had beaten the last of the robots, they saw that their candy was gone. Jack had them in his hands and was about to activate his heli-pack to fly away.

"Hey! Get back here with our candy, Spicer!"

The monks ran after him and were about to attack. Chase bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. He already had Wuya and Hannibal suspicious at him, he didn't want to defend the boy and have the monks curiosity sparked as well. But he didn't want to leave Jack to be beaten up. Omi jumped up to attack Jack. The boy screamed and Chase ran in front of him, blocking the attack with his arms. The monks stood there.

"Why...why is Chase defending Jack?"

Chase immediately grabbed Jack and went home, without saying another word. The monks stood there, still confused. Then one of them realized...

"Jack still has our candy!"

They decided that they could not let him get away with this, and planned a raid.

The two males got back to Chase's palace. The man didn't say anything. He just began walking up the stairs to his bedroom. Jack knew he was very upset, and didn't say anything to him. He just walked to his own room as well. When Chase got to his room, he realized he was still carrying 5 bags of candy. He threw it across his room, and it hit the wall, landing on the ground. He threw himself on his bed, lying on his back, his arms behind his head. He was tired and annoyed. All he wanted to do was just go to sleep. He closed his eyes, but wasn't able to drift off. A slight knock came on his door. He looked at the clock. 11:17 pm.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened, and Jack walked in. He had his black cloak wrapped tightly around him, and his devil costume appeared to be off of him.

"Chase...I'm sorry you didn't enjoy Halloween."

Chase sighed. "It's alright, Spicer..."

"No it's not. I forced you to do all those things and it just made you miserable and I'm sorry." The boy sounded very upset. But then his voice changed. "I did have one more thing planned..." Jack's cloak started to slip off his shoulder.

"You see...I had more than one Halloween costume..." he took his cloak off slowly. Underneath was a very skimpy, inappropriate kitty outfit. Chase instantly sat up, his arm slightly twitched, and his eyes went wide. He could feel his heart beating and his blood run faster as the boy sensually crawled up his body, and sat on his lap.

"I was saving it for after all the other activities..." He said in a light, sexy voice. Chase licked his lips, moved his hands onto the boy's hips and moved in closer to kiss him. But Jack pulled away.

"But you had such a miserable time all Halloween, I wouldn't want to put you through one more horrible activity..." He slipped off of the man's lap and started walking for the door, momentarily stopping to look back at the shocked man.

"Well, goodnight Chase..." Jack bent over slowly to pick up his cloak that was on the ground. He smiled when he heard Chase jump from his bed immediately, run to his door, and shut it.

"Get...into...bed...now!"

Jack smiled. "But Chase...you hate Halloween. I don't want to put you through any more misery..."

Chase knew Jack was being a tease. He hadn't forced anything on the boy before because he knew Jack truly didn't feel ready. But now...

He grabbed the boy, and pushed him onto the bed. Then he pounced on top, passionately kissing the boy. Jack passionately kissed back, wrapping his arms around his lover.

The four Xiaolin monks burst through the door. "Jack Spicer! We demand you give our candy back!"

But they were at Jack's house. And he wasn't home. So they began to search through the empty basement. It looked like no one had been there for a fairly long time. They searched the room with no prevail.

"Maybe he is still out trick-or-treating..."

But it seemed too late for that.

"Wait! Wasn't he with Chase Young?"

"Yes! They must be back at Chase Young's palace."

So the four monks headed out of the building, and continued to find their candy.

Chase was sitting up against the headboard of his bed, and Jack was on his lap. They were still making out, slowly undressing each other. The dark lord's hands started to wander down the albino youth's body, slowly removing the small pieces of the skimpy costume that Jack had put on. Jack slowly pulled Chase's shirt off of him, and traced his finger down the man's chest. It caused him to shiver slightly. Chase felt an erection growing in his pants, and he grabbed Spicer by his hips, grinding the boy into it.

"Mmmm.. Some...someone's enjoy this..." Jack said into the kiss. Chase smiled. He was enjoying it a lot. His hands reached around and were about to pull off the skimpy bottoms that the boy had on. His head moved from the kiss down to Jack's neck, lightly biting the boy, and licking. Jack moaned loudly.

"Ngh...Ch..Chase. That feels so good..."

The boy absently began grinding his hips against the man. He wanted to have sex, and he wanted to have it now.

"Chase...f...fuck me..."

The door to the room burst open.

"Jack Spicer! We demand you return our candy!"

The noise startled the youth, and he jumped off his lover's lap, falling to the ground. Then he quickly grabbed a corner of the blanket to cover himself. Chase clenched his fists, and stood up. He was very thankful Jack hadn't removed his pants yet.

"What...What are you two..."

"What we do in our personal time is none of your concern!" the overlord growled. "I am sick and tired of people coming into my palace uninvited! All of you, out, NOW!"

They didn't move at first. They were still shocked at the sight they had just seen. They had no idea if their mind was playing tricks on them or not. Also, they didn't have their candy. When they didn't leave, Chase whistled for his jungle cats.

"Take these insects outside, and guard all entrances! I don't want anyone else getting in! Is that understood?"

The jungle cats nodded and forced the Xiaolin monks to leave. Jack slowly got up and sat down on the bed, covering himself still with the blanket.

"I guess we aren't going to have sex anymore..."

The man turned around.

"What?"

"Well, the mood was ruined when those Xiaolin losers came in. And now they know about you and me..."

"No. No way. I have not waited this long for it to just be ruined like that!" He walked over and kissed Jack again. Jack kissed back, and within a few moments, the passion was back. The final piece of Jack's costume was removed, and soon Chase's pants and boxers followed. Jack brought his mouth down to the man's hard cock and began to suck and lick at it. Chase gripped the bed sheet and threw his head back in pleasure.

"Oh fuck...Jack..."

The boy deep-throated the man and Chase bucked his hips up.

"Ngh Jack I can't...hold it..." he panted. Jack removed the cock from his mouth. He wanted to have sex with Chase, so he made sure not to make the man cum too early. He waited a few seconds, then got on top of Chase.

"Are you ready?" the youth asked seductively. Chase wrapped his arm around the boy.

"Yes. Are you?"

Jack nodded. He was actually quite nervous. The man could sense this, so he went slowly. He held Jack's hips and started by just penetrating Jack's ass with his head. The boy gasped as his insides slowly stretched.

"Ahhh...It..It hurts!"

Chase held the boy closer and tighter, as he moved more inside. Tears fell from the red head's face.

"Chase...it really hurts!"

But he didn't stop. He kept forcing more into the boy. Eventually, he hit the one spot he was looking for. He saw Jacks eyes snap open and he moaned loudly.

"Chase! Right...Right there! Harder!"

The man was happy to obey the command, and began to move Jack up and down his long cock. The boy would gasp every time his prostate was hit, and moan the rest of the time. The dragon lord dug his nails into the pale youth's back, and started going harder and harder. Near the end, both of them were panting and sweating and moaning. Jack was the first to finish, ejaculating all over his lover's chest. The muscles inside him twitched and make Chase cum. He shot right inside of Jack, some of it dripping out. The two collapsed on the bed together. Chase pulled the sheets over top of them and tried to catch his breath. Jack smiled and looked at his lover.

"So...what do you think of Halloween costumes?" he winked.

"Amazing. I love Halloween." Chase panted.

"YES!"

He looked over at the boy. "What?"

Jack pointed to the clock. 11:59 pm.

"Damn..." Chase's eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

"This is going to be a fun month, eh Chasey?"

Chase groaned and closed his eyes. "Let's just...go to sleep."

Omi was very upset. The whole way home his friends did not talk to him, or each other. When they arrived at the temple, the three monks walked to their rooms, still silent.

"They must be so upset about not getting our candy..." said Omi. He was naive to the rest of the situation that had happened.

"Tonight...I will sneak back into Chase Young's palace and retrieve the candy for my friends!"

He ran to the vault, grabbed a few Shen Gong Wu, and headed back for the palace. It was much more guarded this time. There were a few jungle cats on the outside, but Omi managed to sneak past using the Changing Chopsticks. He began sneaking his way around the palace, knowing exactly where to go. He had seen the candy in the corner of the room they went into before. Eventually, Omi reached Chase's bedroom, and slipped under the door. Then he used the Changing Chopsticks to make himself big again. But in doing so, he woke someone up. But it wasn't Chase that sat up...

Jack yawned, rubbed his eyes, and squinted into the darkness.

"Who's...who's there?"

"Jack Spicer! This is your room?"

Jack sighed. "What are you doing in here!"

"I have come to reclaim our candy!"

"I thought we scared you four losers off earlier..."

"You may have scared my friends, but evil is not scary to me!"

Jack had a good feeling that Omi had no idea what was happening earlier. The red head threw on a long shirt that was Chase Young's, and slowly got out of bed, as to not wake his lover. Chase was very stressed lately and he wanted the man to sleep.

"Get out of here, cheese ball!"

"Not without our candy!"

Jack didn't want to give up the candy. He had actually managed to take it away from them. It was like winning a Shen Gong Wu, and then just giving it up.

"No way, cheddar head! I took your candy fair and square!"

"That is a lie, Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted.

The youth shushed the young monk and covered his mouth as he heard Chase stir in his sleep. Fortunately, he didn't wake up.

"Chase Young is still in your bedroom too?"

The naive little boy was a bit confused. Jack just sighed. He knew that Omi would never figure it out.

"Just get the hell out of here before you wake him up!"

"No! I do not care! I want what is rightfully mine!"

Jack didn't know what to do. Omi was obviously very persistent, and wasn't going to leave easily. But Jack was not at all willing to give up his prize...

Chase slowly sat up. He was a bit irritated from being woken up from his slumber. He was having one of the best sleeps he had ever had in 1500 years.

"Jack...?"

The red head instantly pushed the young monk into an open closet and shut the door.

"Chase!"

"What...are you doing out of bed?" The man sounded very sleepy.

"I was...uhh...just getting a glass of water!"

Chase smiled as he thought of earlier. Half of his body was still practically numb from pleasure.

"Alright. Well hurry up."

He was about to lie back down when he heard a thud. He instantly got up, wrapping the bed sheet around his waist.

"What the hell was that?" He was still slightly paranoid from the movies they had watched. Jack cleared his throat.

"It was...probably nothing, Chase. You don't have to worry..."

But he was worried. He slowly walked over to the closet and threw the door open. Omi toppled out on top of a small pile of clothes. The young monk quickly stood up, ready to attack.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?" The dragon lord was infuriated.

"I was stuffed in there by Jack Spicer! I am here to reclaim our candy!"

Chase glared over at his lover, who looked down to the ground.

"Is that all you want?"

"Yes!"

Chase walked over to the other side of the room, still holding the bed sheet around his waist, and picked up the bags of candy. Jack stomped his foot.

"No! You can't give away my candy!"

"Jack, if it will make them leave us alone..."

"NO! You have to do what I say, remember?"

Chase stopped. It was true. He had made a bet with Spicer and lost. So he put the candy down.

"Chase...you take orders from Jack?"

The dark lord sighed. It was very troublesome having Jack as a partner. And he wanted to go back to bed.

"And why are you wearing a bed sheet?" The young monk asked.

"Jack, just please let him have his candy..."

"No! I won it! It's mine!"

"You stole it from us!" Omi shouted.

"Jack, please, I just want to go back to bed..."

The boy could tell that his boyfriend was tired. And he did really appreciate it that Chase had spent all of Halloween doing what he wanted.

"Alright...cue ball can have his candy back...but I still get to keep mine!"

Chase took the bags of candy and handed them to the young monk.

"Thank you very much..."

Omi started to leave. He quickly looked back before he left and saw Chase Young with his arms around Jack. They were kissing. Omi knew what kissing was. Although he wasn't sure why the two evil villains were doing it...

When he got back to the Xiaolin Temple, he showed his friends all the candy he had gotten.

"Wow, Omi! Where did you get all this?"

"I stole it back from Jack Spicer!"

They all stopped and looked at their friend.

"You...went back there?"

"Yes. I walked into Jack's bedroom using the Changing Chopsticks. Then Jack woke up, and then Chase did too, and I was shoved in a closet, and then Chase was wearing a bed sheet, and then I got our candy back! Although I do not know why they were kissing after...I thought only girls did that..."

None of the monks were really hungry for their candy anymore...

I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review


End file.
